winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 312
Tears from the Black Willow '''(The Tears of the Black Willow in the Italian Version) is the twelfth episode of the third season of Winx Club. Summary Ms. Faragonda has been found as a tree and the cure for her is the water from the stream that reverses time. The Winx go to Flora's home planet, Linphea. They meet up with Flora's little sister, Miele. Meanwhile, the Trix are trying to prove Valtor who was the better witch. They end arguing but make up at the end and think of a plan that will prevent the Winx from saving Ms. Faragonda. Miele takes the Winx to the Black Willow to collect the tears to save Ms. Faragonda. As a protective sister, Flora tells Miele to go home because the mission was to dangerous for her. When the Winx get up by the Black Willow, Miele appears and so does the Trix. The Trix prevent the Winx from getting the tears and gang up on Flora. As they shoot you combined shot, Miele jumps in front of the blast and gets hit, going into the water. Flora becomes angry and summons an attack and goes after Miele and saves her, but the vines tangle Flora and she is stuck. Flora receives her enchantix. With fairy dust, she was able to save the Black Willow. The Trix are carried into the river by the willow and they turned into little kids. With the tears of the black willow, the Winx were able to save Headmistress Faragonda. Major Events *The Winx Girls arrive at Linphea (Flora's home world). *The Winx Girls meet Miele, Flora's little sister. *Flora saves Miele from polluted water at the cost of her life, thus earning her Enchantix. *Flora earns her Enchantix. *Miss Faragonda is free from Valtor's spell. *Nabu makes his first appearance at the end of this episode. Debuts *Miele *Storm Harpies *Young Icy *Young Darcy *Young Stormy *Enchantix Flora Characters *Young Bloom *Flora *Young Stella *Layla *Young Musa *Young Tecna *Miss Faragonda *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Lockette *Amore *Chatta *Tune *Digit *Piff *Baltor *Miele *Storm Harpies *Young Icy *Young Darcy *Young Stormy Trivia *This is the last appearance of Flora's Winx outfit. *Ironically, Miele taking the hit for Flora and being knocked into the poisoned river would have caused her to achieve Enchantix, but it didn't. Probably because she's just a one-time character (or for an in-show reason, she's too young.) Voice Cast Liza Jacqueline = Bloom Christina Rodriguez = Stella Kerry Williams = Flora, Miele Dan Green = Sky Frank Frankson = Brandon Lisa Ortiz = Musa, Icy/Young Icy Vashty Mompoint = Layla Sean Schmell = Baltor Caren Manuel = Darcy/Young Darcy Suzy Myers = Stormy/Young Stormy Rebecca Soler = Tecna Quotes (Rai English) '''Darcy- "That sneaky witch!" Flora: "The Black Willow!" Flora and Darcy fights, Stormy hits Flora '' '' Icy: Lets finish her off! Stormy: So long flower fairy! they all shoot and Miele gets hit, protecting Flora Flora:'' Miele! Fetus Gobbler'' Young Icy: Your hair used to look like that? Young Darcy: 'Whatever, you look like a pixie. '''Young Stormy: '''You'll pay for this, Flora! '''Bloom-' Now Trix, stop misbehavior or else we'll have to give you a timeout. (English) '''Darcy: ''Those sneaky witches! If they think they could make me look bad in front of Baltor, they're messing with the wrong witch!'' Flora- ''You're killing it!'' Flora attacks Darcy and Stormy hits Flora Icy- ''Let's finish her off!'' Stormy-'' Say goodbye goodie goodie!'' Rose- ''No!'' They al shoot and Rose gets hit, protecting Flora Rose! That was my sister! Flora after the Trix push her too far Young Icy- ''That's what you used to look like?'' Young Darcy- ''Whatever, you look like a pixie.'' Young Stormy-'' You'll pay for this, Flora! (Fails) Huh?'' Bloom- ''You three, stop misbehaving or we might have to spank you!'' ' Flora & Rose.jpg|Flora and Miele. FloraSavesRose.jpg|Flora saves Miele. Rose.jpg|Flora meets Miele. ' Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3 Category:4kids Category:Rai Dub